This relates generally to weaving and, more particularly, to equipment for creating woven fabric.
It may be desirable to form electrical devices, enclosures, and other items from fabric. The fabric may contain strands of insulating material and strands of conductive material. In some situations, it may be desirable to form signal paths and other circuitry using the conductive strands. It can be challenging, however, to create desired paths for strands of material in woven fabric. If care is not taken, strands of material will not be routed along desired paths and will not be interconnected as desired.